Project objectives are to: Determine effect of position and integrity of wrist joint on hand function. Gather sufficient basic biomechanical information to establish a rational basis for both conservative and surgical restoration of hand function. Method will examine both normal and abnormal wrist joints in amputation specimens and in patients. Current studies involve both kinematic and kinetic examination of this system. Ultimately a two joint system (radio carpal and metacarpophalangeal joints) will be studied. Clinical studies are largely concerned with the rheumatoid wrist and the affects of its disease on the function of the hand as a whole and the specific affects of this disease on the metacarpophalangeal joints of the digits. Correlation of clinical and experimental results should produce information of sufficient reliability that it can be used in planning the clinical and rehabilitative care of patients with wrist deformities.